Devotion
by Darkbrokenreaper
Summary: Scum Villain Self-Saving System Bingjiu Modern AU Assistant professor Shen Jiu is most sought after man in Cang Qiong university. Student Luo Binghe is Shen Jiu's next target. Shen Jiu thinks he is playing with Binghe but he underestimates how devoted his new toy is to Shen Jiu.


There is an unspoken agreement in any class Shen Jiu is assisting in; absolutely no one is to touch him, talk to him in a flirtatious manner, or even look at him in any way that suggests anything more than a casual acquaintance. Anyone who dares to break this rule is met with swift and merciless punishment from resident thug Luo Binghe. A couple of students land themselves in the hospital or quietly leave the school at the beginning of the academic year while Binghe is still enforcing this. The rest learn quickly and fall into line.

Not that Shen Jiu makes it easy for any of his students. The assistant professor is the most popular person on campus. He is the darling of everyone's eye, charming and easy to get along with no matter which group he's interacting with. His refined, alluring features garner the attentions of every male student he crosses and the female students all swoon when he spares them more than a glance. He is on good terms with all of the faculty and rumor has it that even the principal of Cang Qiong is enamored with him. No one has a single bad word to say about him.

"And with that, review session will come to an end today," Shen Jiu reaches the end of his slides and turns back to the class with a smile. "Remember to study the practice questions at the end of the chapter. I have it on good authority that there might be a test question or two taken verbatim from them."

He winks conspiratorially at the class as they chuckle good-naturedly and thank him for the lesson. As always, a group of students comes up to him, ostensibly to ask questions but more likely to invite him to whatever event the student body is hosting.

"Assistant Professor Shen," Ming Fan greets him with a differential tilt of his head. The sycophant's eyes sparkle as they stare up at him in reverence. "I had a question about today's material."

"Oh, what part?" Shen Jiu graces the student with a gentle smile that sends the poor boy into a full-blown blush. It's almost too easy, Shen Jiu thinks with deep-curling satisfaction as he leans closer to Ming Fan and begins to answer his question.

He fields a couple more questions from the others before excusing himself. He can see the moment his students are ruminating on asking more questions. More time with him, more of his presence, like bees drawn to a blossoming flower.

"At least come with us to the mixer tonight!" Ming Fan pleads. "There are girls coming from Xian Shu University. They're supposed to be real beauties and they specifically asked to see you!"

Shen Jiu smirks internally, basking in the awe of his students. Of course, the girls wouldn't come unless he was there. Shen Jiu knows how alluring he looks, how his students look up at him, want to be with him, want to be him. He revels in their jealousy and envy, sips it like finely aged wine.

"I'm sorry but I already promised Student Luo Binghe I would personally tutor him today before the test," Shen Jiu begs off with a sweet laugh. "Plus, I'm not sure it's a good idea to be going to a mixer right before an exam, Student Ming Fan."

As if on cue, the students around him complain loudly.

"Aw, that guy is such a bore!"

"He never hangs out with anyone!"

"He's so scary!"

"I don't know why you give him the time of day, Assistant Professor Shen."

Shen Jiu listens to his students' protests with a patient ear until the last comment. Cocking his head to the side, he hums noncommittedly, "Who knows…"

The student opens his mouth, most likely to attempt another cajoling request but something makes him stop. In fact, everyone around him backs away a few feet, staring at something over his shoulder. Shen Jiu doesn't even need to guess who they're staring at. A hand tugs the hem of his shirt and he turns to find a great hulking figure looming over him.

"Shen Jiu," Luo Binghe intones expressionlessly. An ugly grimace passes across Shen Jiu's delicate features before quickly smoothing out as if it were never there in the first place.

"Hello, Student Binghe," Shen Jiu greets as calm as can be. "I was just going to meet up with you."

Luo Binghe says nothing but his eyes slide over to his peers who scramble away even further, citing excuse after excuse in an effort to leave faster. They've all heard the rumors and no one wants to stay to confirm them.

"Another time," Shen Jiu waves at their retreating backs as they disperse like flies. Internally, he rolls his eyes. Cowards, the lot of them. He turns to Binghe, "Shall we leave then?"

Binghe doesn't deign to answer him and once they are far away from prying eyes, laces their hands together. A soft, stupid smile decorates his handsome face at their joined fingers. Shen Jiu finds it laughable how embarrassingly easy it is to please Binghe with such simple gestures. The brute is like an overenthusiastic puppy, begging for even a scrap of Shen Jiu's attention.

Shen Jiu doesn't even need to look at the direction to where they're walking to know where they are headed. They always head to the same place anyway, regardless of whether Shen Jiu wants to or not. The walk is filled with an amicable silence even as Binghe's longing gaze darts to him every so often. Shen Jiu pretends he doesn't notice the heavy look, but he can tell what the other man wants from him.

As soon as they enter Binghe's room, the man latches onto Shen Jiu's waist like his life depends on it. Strong arms grip him tight enough to knock the breath out of him. His shoulders are shaking from unrestrained need and he mouths desperately at Shen Jiu's neck, leaving tiny little kisses like he's unsure if Shen Jiu will reciprocate them or not.

"Shizun, Shizun," Binghe whimpers pitifully, the threat of tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. Not that they will work on Shen Jiu. They never have and they never will. "My Shizun, mine."

A hot heavy weight grinds against Shen Jiu's thigh, insistent and needy. Shen Jiu automatically winds his arms around Binghe's neck, pulling him close enough to suffocate. The man goes willingly, bends down to Shen Jiu's height even though it must strain his neck and back terribly. Their kiss is so soft and sweet and nothing Binghe wants right now going by the ravenous way he chases Shen Jiu's lips when he pulls back.

His slender fingers trace a sensuous line down Binghe's chest until they reach for the shape of Binghe's hard on through the fabric of his jeans, nearly getting crushed in between their bodies when Binghe immediately grinds forward at the barely there touch. Shen Jiu smirks deviously and licks his lips, noting with delight when Binghe's frantic eyes zero in on the movement of his pink tongue.

"Oh, my poor baby," Shen Jiu coos sweetly, eyes darting down between them. "Did you need me to help you with that?"

"Shen Jiu," Binghe groans burying his reddened face into Shen Jiu's chest unable to articulate as the pleasurable touch threatens to overwhelm him. "Please… I-I…"

"You what?" Shen Jiu sings in a teasing manner as he increases the maddening pressure of his hand on Binghe's crotch and adds in a little expert flick of his wrist that elicits an utterly wrecked moan from his lover.

At a complete loss for words, Binghe dives in and kisses him over and over again with bruising force. His hands slide possessively under Shen Jiu's shirt, gripping his waist to pull him even closer, fingers digging bruises into his fine porcelain skin. His kisses grow even hungrier, nearly drawing blood, when Shen Jiu finally has mercy on him and pops the button on Binghe's jeans, pulling out his heavy throbbing cock. The delicious weight settles in the palm of his hands and he tightens his grip, drawing yet another loud throaty groan from Binghe's lips right into the pinked shell of Shen Jiu's ear.

An unbidden blush rises to Shen Jiu's cheeks at the lewd sound and he can feel himself getting hotter in return. He can tell Binghe is eager by the amount of precum leaking from his plump tip. Barely has to stroke the dick in his hands before his fingers are covered with globs of it. There's so much fluid that it even beads down his pale wrists, he notes with delight.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you, darling," Shen Jiu croons teasingly. "Come here for me."

With some maneuvering, they manage to make it onto the bed, toppling onto it with a bounce that nearly knocks the breath out of Shen Jiu since Binghe remains tightly attached to him, refusing to let him go for even a second. Luckily Binghe has enough foresight to land first, cushioning Shen Jiu's fall with his body.

It's short work to divest them both of their clothes. Huge ungainly hands claw eagerly at Shen Jiu's shirt buttons, nearly ripping them from his body but Binghe knows better than to do something so uncouth even as muddled in desire as he is now. Nonetheless, even Shen Jiu can't wait any longer and quickly shucks off both their trousers.

Binghe is big, easily the biggest that Shen Jiu has ever had. God, that thing is always such a monster whenever Shen Jiu sees it. Thick and purple with veins that pulse in his hands, his fingers can't even meet around the girth.

"Tell me how much you want to fuck me," Shen Jiu taunts as he tightens his grip eliciting an absolutely pornographic groan from Binghe. "Beg me for it."

A red flush spreads from Luo Binghe's corded neck down to his wide shoulders and even further to his massive pecs. Shen Jiu wants to trace the path of that flush with his tongue and immediately does just that. He circles a dusky brown nipple with his tongue before giving it a playful tug with his teeth.

"Please, I need it," Luo Binghe babbles, fresh tears pouring down his ruddy cheeks. "I'll be so good. I'll be good to you, I promise."

His answer has Shen Jiu smiling in satisfaction as he rolls off of Binghe and gets down on his hands and knees. He knows what this position does to Luo Binghe, knows how to tempt the animalistic, greedy side of his lover to come out and play.

"Come on then, fuck me," Shen Jiu holds the cheeks of his ass, entrance clenching and unclenching like a fucking invitation. He punctuates it with a little enticing wiggle of his hips. Luo Binghe doesn't need any more provocation and quickly thrusts his hardened cock into Shen Jiu's warmth. Shen Jiu shrieks at the initial breach, the huge head pushing past his sensitive rim in a dirty rough slide. His fingers fly up to clutch the pillows in a white-knuckled grip as Binghe shoves past his barriers like they were made of paper. God, he feels like he's being split in half. He's stuffed so full, he feels like he can taste Binghe's huge girth in the back of his throat and the brat isn't even halfway inside of him yet.

Binghe doesn't stop even as Shen Jiu cries and begs him to go slower, for Binghe to stop and give him room to just _breathe _for a second. Too lost in his own pleasure, Binghe's brain is clouded with the single-minded focus of shoving as much of his length into Shen Jiu's twitching, sopping hole as he can. He knows it's all for show anyway. He knows how much Shen Jiu is such a needy little slut for the burn of being opened up too much too fast, of being stretched far past his limits and then some.

"You're so tight," Binghe cries with relief when he finally fully seats himself in Shen Jiu's body. He's vibrating out of his skin, the poor boy, while he waits for Shen Jiu to get used to the stretch. It was a rule they first established when Shen Jiu had finally allowed Binghe to fuck him and Binghe knew by now to obey. "P-Please… c-can I-?"

Sometimes, if he was feeling particularly unforgiving, Shen Jiu would nudge Binghe off him anyway even though he had done nothing wrong and make him watch as Shen Jiu shoves a couple of fingers into his wet, warm hole and finger fuck himself until he comes. Sometimes he would even use one of his toys on himself. But not today. Today Shen Jiu burns just as hot as Binghe and wants that large monster cock stuffed deep into his ass.

"Mmm," Shen Jiu purrs, savoring the feeling of being stretched out. His ass clenches experimentally around the dick shoved inside of him, ripping a bitten off shout from Binghe. He feels large hands tighten covetously on his hips to the point of bruising but Shen Jiu doesn't mind. In fact he revels in making Binghe all but lose any sense of rational thought at the feeling of Shen Jiu's warm tight body. Driving Luo Binghe insane with desire only serves to make Shen Jiu hotter and he begins to swivel his hips in little circles that presses Binghe's cock to all of his pleasure spots.

"S-Shizun," Binghe pleads, nearly shaking with the strain of holding still. "I-I need to… p-please…"

"Don't," Shen Jiu orders harshly even as he starts up a rhythmic contraction that milks Binghe for his come. "Stay still for me, Binghe."

Binghe lets out a groan of frustration at being denied his release but nonetheless does what Shen Jiu commands, pelvis poised against Shen Jiu's buttocks like a dog brought to heel.

"Please," Binghe kisses the words into his hot, fevered skin. "Please, let me move."

Shen Jiu lets Binghe stay still for a moment longer until the brat is all but putty in his hands, promising him pleasure, promising him adoration, promising him _anything_ if he would just let Binghe _move_.

"Alright, Binghe," Shen Jiu grins savagely, turning his head to allow Binghe to capture his lips in a rough searing kiss. "Fuck this teacher."

That's all the provocation Binghe needs.

Mindless with want, Binghe's thrusts are animalistic rather than coordinated which suits Shen Jiu just fine since he likes it when Binghe is a little rough with him. He ruts against Shen Jiu fervently, chasing his orgasm like an animal in heat. Binghe is much larger than Shen Jiu, and the force of his thrusts sends him up the bed a few inches and has Shen Jiu gripping the bars of the bed post lest his head slams into them.

"I-I'm coming-!" Binghe gasps helplessly as his thrusts grow even more erratic. "P-Please… Shizun!"

He knows exactly what Binghe is asking for. He kicks the hulking beast off of him and flips onto his back. Stretching his arms luxuriously over his head as he arches his back off the bed, he looks over to Binghe who is sitting on his trembling haunches in front of him just waiting for Shen Jiu's command. His eyes rake of the faint sheen of sweat gleaming on his lover, the almost submissive curve of Binghe's spine as he curls in on himself. Finally, his gaze lands on the throbbing, pulsing cock in between Binghe's legs, covered in their combined juices, glistening lusciously in the light. The cockhead is so shiny that Shen Jiu licks his lips in sheer want.

The second they rejoin is pure bliss, long twin groans of elation as they come together with a sharp snap of Binghe's hips. Shen Jiu knows how hard Binghe is trying to prolong the pleasure, to give Shen Jiu a mind-blowing orgasm before the precocious brat orgasms himself but Shen Jiu's ass is too tempting, the lush squeeze of it so tight it's like a fucking sin.

Binghe is making a high keening sound at the back of his throat. Shen Jiu answers with a croon of his own. He's trying so hard, the poor thing. Binghe's hips work harder, slapping against the full plumpness of Shen Jiu's ass. The pace is maddening and Shen Jiu's thundering heart beats in tandem with Binghe's rapid thrusts.

He encircles his arms around Binghe and whispers into his ear, "I love you, Binghe. Come inside me. Now."

As if on command, Binghe seizes inside of him, pushing as deep as he can into Shen Jiu's pliant body and fills him to the brim with hot cum. Binghe _howls_. The sound of it right next to his ear is enough to set Shen Jiu off and he comes too, spurting white streaks on his belly.

He giggles as Binghe collapses on top of him, nearly crushing him with his much heavier weight.

"I _love_ you, Shen Jiu," Binghe murmurs like an oath between them, "I love you so _much_."

His arms curl around Shen Jiu's body to the point of near suffocation, encircling him in the prison of their embrace.

"I know," Shen Jiu answers, hands coming up to rest on his lover's thick forearms.

"Never leave me, Shizun," Binghe implores but it sounds more like a threat, "I couldn't bear it if you ever left me. No one in the world loves you more than I do."

Shen Jiu closes his eyes as Binghe kisses him over and over again. He doesn't need to have them open to see the frenzied madness lurking within their depths.

"I won't leave," Shen Jiu replies softly. "I love you too, Binghe."

His heart grows cold as he echoes these empty words and allows Binghe to enter his body once more.

* * *

Shen Jiu had tried once, just once, to break things off.

* * *

Luo Binghe was (reputably) from a wealthy family and had the classically handsome look of a man who should have been insanely popular but his brutish build and his stoic, cold mannerisms made people stay far away. He was the son of a prominent gang leader, they whispered behind his back. He had been expelled from his last school after sending a professor to the hospital. Vile rumors poured from their mouths and spread throughout the student body like wildfire.

No one had tried to talk to him and during group projects in class, everyone had avoided him like the plague. Binghe was fine with it though, used to the way people looked down their nose at him, the way they sneered at him in hallways. He was used to being alone after the death of his foster mother.

Class has ended for the day and he has nothing to look forward to except a long trek back home, a homely dinner made for one, and maybe some sort of inane television program before he goes to bed. Rinse and repeat. All around him, his peers are making plans for the weekend, chatting about class assignments, or just hanging out.

Not for the first time, Binghe feels a small pang of longing to join his classmates but the second he tries to make a move, they back away from him like he's a leper. It's way too much of a hassle anyway, he bitterly tries to reason with himself as he packs up his school bag. He doesn't want their attention anyway, these people who whisper lies like poison smoke.

A person stands in front of him and when he looks up, he startles. It's Shen Jiu. He won't lie to himself; he's had a small crush on the other man since the beginning of the school year but then again, who hasn't? Shen Jiu is so achingly beautiful and charming that Binghe can't help daydreaming wistfully about catching his attention even though he knows that it is impossible. Until now that is.

"Hi, I'm Shen Jiu, the assistant professor," he introduces himself with a bright welcoming smile like he's not aware that everyone on campus knows exactly who he is, "You're Student Luo Binghe, right?"

Binghe looks up in surprise and then looks over his shoulder to see if there is anyone else Shen Jiu could be talking to despite the fact that Shen Jiu said his name and is currently staring right at him. The moment he does it, he mentally smacks himself in the head for being so stupid. Shen Jiu said his name, of course he was talking to him.

"A-Are you talking to me?" Binghe asks timidly and then kicks himself again. He winces at the stutter in his tone and he hopes that Shen Jiu didn't catch him at that.

"Of course I am," Shen Jiu laughs, the alluring sound like pearls falling on a jade plate, "Who else would I be talking to?"

Binghe tries to respond before belatedly realizing that it's a rhetorical question and therefore responding would be stupid. His jaw clicks audibly as he shuts it.

"Anyway, I noticed that you haven't been talking with anyone in class," Shen Jiu starts with a thoughtful smile on his face. "And I thought that we should get to know each other better. After all, you're going to be stuck listening to me drone on and on about academia for a year. Might as well make the best of it."

Binghe almost scoffs out loud. Yeah, though not for lack of trying. Then he processes Shen Jiu's actual words and stands up straighter. His tongue feels thick in his mouth.

"W-What?" he stammers dumbly, eyes growing wide. His heart beats in double time and his palms begin to sweat.

"There's an opening in my lab for a student assistant researcher," Shen Jiu continues undaunted. "I've been interviewing potential candidates this entire week. I still haven't found anyone who shows any promise yet. I was wondering if you would like to apply."

"Y-Yes!" the words tumble out of Binghe's mouth like Shen Jiu will take back his offer if he isn't quick enough to answer. A slow warm smile spreads on Shen Jiu's face and Binghe can feel his heart skip a beat. Dear heavens, how is he so beautiful?

It is criminally unfair how one person could be this beautiful. Yet Shen Jiu seems to defy all conventions and Binghe is lucky that this lovely person is even talking to him.

But more than that, Shen Jiu thinks he has promise. He wouldn't have asked Luo Binghe to apply for the research assistant position if he didn't think Binghe was going to succeed. Shen Jiu thought he had value and the thought made a warm, soft feeling suffuse his body. Is it possible to fall more in love with a person with every second?

Binghe ducks his head down to hide his rampant blush so he doesn't see Shen Jiu's smile morph into a sly smirk.

* * *

Shen Jiu has never had this much fun. Cang Qiong University was growing dull and he needed new entertainment. Yue Qingyuan was also getting annoyingly persistent with his soppy sad eyes and his constant invitations to lunch. If he had to take another day of that, he would explode. Luckily, this oaf provided the perfect distraction. Handsome but gullible, just what Shen Jiu liked.

"You're my best student, Luo Binghe," Shen Jiu smiles and he can see it, the intensity and helpless want in Binghe's eyes. He knows how Binghe looks at him when he thinks Shen Jiu is not paying attention. The hungry way Binghe devours his curves and drinks in his lithe body like a man dying of thirst with an oasis two feet in front of him.

He does nothing to stop it, even provokes the man with study sessions that inevitably turn into long, lengthy conversations about their lives. Shen Jiu barely has to say anything before Binghe spills his entire life story. How his father went missing right before the difficult birth of his brother which ultimately lead to the death of mother. How he was separated from his brother into different orphanages. His sad pathetic past with his foster mother who also died tragically of a terminal illness.

With each secret Binghe pours out to Shen Jiu, the boy is further and further lured into his web.

He wears provocative clothing during these sessions, tight clinging pants that outline the supple curve of his ass or silk shirts so diaphanous he may as well be wearing nothing. Anything that will keep Binghe's attention on him and only him, a supplicant to their deity. Even now he plays with fire, amusement rippling down his spine as he tempts Binghe with the sinuous arch of his back in a satin tight-fitting button down.

"Shizun," Binghe stammers. Yet another string Shen Jiu had used to bind this eager puppy to him. Binghe had been over the moon when they came up with that nickname. Something secret, just between the both of them.

"Yes, Binghe?" Shen Jiu asks, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear and smiles at the way Binghe's eyes are drawn to the movement.

"What should I do, Shizun?" Binghe asks, distraught expression reminding Shen Jiu of a kicked puppy left out in the pouring rain. "My father recently contacted me but I don't know if I should talk to him. After all, he abandoned our family when I was young."

"I think you should reconnect with him," Shen Jiu encourages, "In the end, family is the most important thing. He may have left you but the fact that he is trying to contact you now means that he is trying to have a relationship with you now. At least, see your father once to see what he wants and then decide from there what you want to do."

Shen Jiu can't believe the bullshit he is spouting out. Empty platitudes that ultimately mean nothing in the end but Binghe devours them eagerly. The whelp hangs onto his every word like gospel, taken as spoken. The utter devotion in Binghe's eyes, Shen Jiu can get drunk off of this.

All of a sudden, the brat bursts into big ugly tears.

"What should I do, Shizun?" Binghe sobs, "I love you so much."

Delight curls in Shen Jiu's belly. Finally, the moment he's been waiting for.

"I love you too," Shen Jiu lies, a slow indulgent smile spreading on his pretty apricot seed lips. "Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

As if on cue, the boy stops crying, head whipping up to stare at Shen Jiu in amazement. He has never looked more like an uncultured green boy barely weaned off his mother's milk than in this moment. Shen Jiu resists the urge to gag.

"Really?" Binghe asks, tenuous hope filling his voice. "You want to date me?" But then his eyes grow shuttered. "Oh, but wouldn't it be unethical? You're my professor and I am your student."

Such a sweet, naïve little boy.

"No one will ever know," Shen Jiu croons ever so sweet. "I trust that you can be discreet about our affairs. We're boyfriends from now on, how does that sound?"

"Boyfriends," Binghe whispers reverently, staring up at Shen Jiu like he's his own personal god. The heady feeling, the rush of having an entire person at his whim, makes Shen Jiu smile even wider.

* * *

It is fun at first, getting the most socially awkward student in the entire school to fall over his feet for Shen Jiu but now that Binghe listens to his every command no matter how outlandish, it is starting to get boring.

Whenever they go out for meals, Binghe pays for them. Whatever he wants to buy, Binghe buys without a single blink. Whatever Shen Jiu wants to do, Binghe goes along with it without question. All with that same besotted puppy dog look on his face.

He has indulged this whim for a couple of months now.

He's becoming bored again.

Which is why when Yue Qingyuan asks if he wants to get drinks after evening classes, Shen Jiu agrees. Despite his ambivalence toward the principal, he occasionally indulges Yue Qingyuan to keep him on his rope. The man pays his salary after all. He ignores the texts from Binghe asking where they can meet up to get dinner together and leaves through a different exit than he normally takes.

They barely make it past two blocks when Shen Jiu hears a familiar, dreadful sound.

"Shizun!"

Damn, what was he doing here? Shen Jiu curses internally but pastes on a guileless smile.

"Student Luo Binghe," Shen Jiu greets as if they were mere acquaintances, "What a coincidence."

Binghe looks at them both, a conflicted expression in his dark eyes. His eyebrows draw down sharply and he clamps a hand down on Shen Jiu's wrist.

With a yank, he pulls Shen Jiu over to him, "Shizun, get away from him!"

Shen Jiu begins to panic. He can't let Yue Qingyuan know that he's associated with Luo Binghe. The man is surely going to blow this out of proportion or give him those damn disappointed sad eyes and he is never going to live this down. Already, Yue Qingyuan stares at them both in confusion. Shen Jiu tries to jerk his wrist out of Binghe's grasp but the brat's grip is like steel.

"Student Luo Binghe," Yue Qingquan begins in a placating tone and moves to draw Shen Jiu away from the student, "I'm sure this is all just a big misunderstanding-"

"Get your fucking hands off of him!" Binghe snarls and then punches Yue Qingyuan in the face. The man stumbles back, disoriented and Shen Jiu knows that he needs to book it because this situation is escalating much faster than he wants to deal with.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Shen Jiu shrieks in horror. "That's the principal of your school, you idiot!"

Luo Binghe doesn't seem to hear him, eyes focused on Yue Qingyuan in front of them. Before Shen Jiu can stop him, Binghe darts forward and dead lifts Yue Qingyuan off the ground by his shirt collar.

"You leave Shizun alone!" Binghe shouts, all reason completely gone from the brat's little idiot brain, "He's mine!"

"What?" Yue Qingyuan babbles in bewilderment, "What is he talking about, Shen Jiu?"

This mutt is insane, Shen Jiu thinks wildly. He can't deal with this anymore. He does a full one-eighty, turning on his heel in pointed silence and quickly walking away from the situation. The game was getting dull anyway and he could just completely ignore Luo Binghe from now on.

"Shizun, wait up!" Binghe calls to him. "Where are you going?"

A hand grabs at his wrist again but Shen Jiu is quick to fling it off of him. Binghe reels back as if stunned and a look of immense hurt flashes through his eyes.

"It's over, Binghe," Shen Jiu sneers, lips curling in distaste.

"W-Wha-?" Binghe stammers uncomprehendingly. "I-I don't understand, Shen Jiu." And this was amusing too, watching the gamut of emotions running across Binghe's face before settling on bafflement.

"What's there to understand?" Shen Jiu mocks with a lazy tone like he can't be bothered with this conversation anymore, "I was just passing time with you. But now I'm bored so we're over."

"B-But I-I thought we were in love," Binghe begins to cry, "You said you loved me. I love you, Shizun!"

"And you believed me?" Shen Jiu snorts in derision. This sticky child, clinging onto him like a whelp would cling onto his mother. At least this is fun too. He savors the look of utter devastation on Binghe's handsome features. "It was fun while it lasted. Don't try talking to me again."

Tears are running down Binghe's heartbroken face. It almost makes Shen Jiu pity the poor fool. Almost.

He turns on his heel to walk away when he suddenly feels a sharp pain at his temple and the world turns dark.

* * *

Shen Jiu's head feels like absolute shit when he manages to get his eyes open. God, the fuck just happened to him? He tilts his head, wincing when the movement causes it to throb like a bass drum. His stomach drops when he realizes he's lying on top of a bed in a very familiar room.

He stills when he sees Binghe leaning against the wall by the door. The insolent child is just standing there, as still as a statue. If Shen Jiu didn't know any better, he would have thought it was a completely different person. He's never seen Binghe with such a dead look in his eyes before. But when Binghe notices his conscious state, the brat brightens considerably all traces of coldness gone.

"Shizun!" Binghe is quick to embrace him tightly into his arms. "I'm so glad you're awake. I was so worried when you didn't wake up after the first hour."

Shen Jiu shudders in revulsion as Binghe tenderly caresses his cheek. He hadn't seen it in the darkness but Binghe's eyes have an almost manic air about them and it sets off every warning signal in Shen Jiu's mind. Damn it all, he should've gotten rid of this impertinent brat sooner. Clearly he had miscalculated how devoted he was.

He tries to move his arms but finds them bound tightly to his sides. Binghe looks almost sheepish at his shock like this is all just one big inconvenience.

"You beast!" Shen Jiu shouts, eyes narrowing in agitation. "Untie me now before I call the cops!"

Binghe tilts his head to the side in incomprehension. The look on his face is carefully blank and it infuriates Shen Jiu. "Why would I do that, Shizun? If I do that, you'll run away from me and we can't have that."

Shen Jiu splutters incoherently. Was this kid dropped on his head as a child?

"You're so fucking sick!" Shen Jiu spits out viciously, "I never liked you! I was only playing with you because you looked so pathetic!"

Binghe, the fool, looks stricken by his words before they smooth back into that incomprehensible mask that Shen Jiu is growing to hate with each passing minute.

"You're lying to me," Binghe laughs, a weak and thready thing, shoulders trembling. "Someone is making you break up with me."

"You're wrong, I-"

"WHO IS IT?" Binghe shouts angrily, startling Shen Jiu in silence. His face is a rictus of madness, pupils mere pinpoints as they trap Shen Jiu like a butterfly to corkboard, "Who is making you say these ugly words to me, Shen Jiu? I'll fucking kill them. Don't worry, Shen Jiu. Just tell me and I will take care of it."

His hands come up to grip Shen Jiu's shoulder in a tight unforgiving grasp. Shen Jiu winces at the sharp pain.

"No one is making me say anything, you fucking mongrel!" Shen Jiu screams frantically. He tries and fails to shake his captor off. "Let me go, you bastard! We're over, get it through that thick skull of yours!"

Binghe's fingers on his shoulders slacken from their vice-like grip.

Empty eyes stare imploringly into his. "You have to be lying about not liking me, right?"

"Why would I lie?" Shen Jiu scoffs.

"Don't throw me away, Shen Jiu," Binghe begs, desperation tinging his voice with longing. "I'll listen to anything you have to say. Just give me another chance."

"The second you leave me alone I will run straight to the police and report your ass, don't think I won't," Shen Jiu hisses like a curse. "Listen to me because I am going to say this one more time. I have never liked you. I never will. I loathe you, Luo Binghe."

Binghe lets out a wounded, strangled sound, almost inhuman in nature. The boy buries his face in his hands, loud body-wracking sobs issuing forward. Shen Jiu rolls his eyes at his hysterics. He regrets ever thinking about playing with Binghe. If he wanted this much drama in his life, he would have gone with Yue Qingyuan.

And suddenly Luo Binghe's entire demeanor shifts, putting Shen Jiu on edge. His shoulders roll back and he straightens. His cheeks are tear-stained but he is no longer crying.

"I'm disappointed you feel that way, Shizun," Binghe says quietly. "I'm sure your little brother would feel differently. Shen Yuan, was it?"

It's as if cold water has been doused over him. Shen Jiu immediately struggles more fiercely in his bonds, screaming in frustration when they refuse to budge an inch.

Shen Yuan.

His heart.

His younger brother languishing in the hospital. The reason why he took this stupid position in Cang Qiong University with Yue Qingyuan at the head. The foolish man had paid him an exorbitant salary to teach at his school and all that money had gone to Shen Yuan's treatment.

No one should have known about A-Yuan. He had been careful to never mention anything about his family in public. His apartment had no personal effects, no pictures or knick-knacks given by A-Yuan to decorate his shelves. Nothing should have connected Shen Jiu to Shen Yuan.

"It wasn't easy, Shizun," Luo Binghe sighs gustily. "You hid him so well, it took me such a while to track down my future brother-in-law."

"What did you do with him, you beast?" Shen Jiu snarls acerbically, anger lining every inch of his body. "I swear if you touch a single hair on his head, you will not live to see another day!"

A smile slowly stretches over Luo Binghe's lips, smug and unrepentant.

"He's exactly where you left him," Luo Binghe assures him, sitting beside him on the bed. "I took our chats very seriously, Shizun. I found my family just like you told me to. I sent my younger brother to keep Shen Yuan company. After all, we should all get along seeing as we will become a family soon."

"You did what?"

"Relax," Luo Binghe passes a gentle hand through Shen Jiu's long locks. "My brother is harmless. Compared to me, he's a Pomeranian. Your brother is in safe hands."

Shen Jiu says nothing, glaring venomously at Luo Binghe.

"You know," Binghe muses, brushing his hand over and over again through Shen Jiu's hair, "My classmates at Cang Qiong are all really vile creatures. I've heard the things they said about me. About how I landed a professor in the hospital, how I was expelled from my last school because of it." And now he looks significantly at Shen Jiu and a slow sick smile spreads over his thin lips, "How my father is some mob leader."

Shen Jiu's jaw tightens and he recoils back from Binghe's hands but the other is quick to steady him.

"Easy there, Shizun," Binghe shushes, pulling him away from the wall. "You nearly slammed your precious head. Wouldn't want you to get hurt now, would we?"

Shen Jiu closes his eyes, shoulders slumping, "What do you want?"

"I've told you already," Luo Binghe bends down and kisses the corner of Shen Jiu's eye sweetly. "You know what I want."

Shen Jiu can see it now, staring into Binghe's fevered eyes. He sees the amount of devotion, the obsession lurking behind those dark depths. He's not going to leave this place alive if he does not give in. There is nothing he can do but spread his legs and take it or else Binghe will devour him whole and leave nothing left behind.

"Okay," Shen Jiu acquiesces, nosing at Binghe's jawline in a soothing gesture, "I'm sorry, Binghe. I was just overreacting because I was scared of my feelings for you. I love you too."

Binghe perks up immediately, tilting his head to stare at Shen Jiu straight in the eyes.

"D-Do you really mean that, Shizun?" Binghe asks in tentative hope. "Do you really love me?"

"I do," Shen Jiu promises even as the confession roils uncomfortably in his gut and makes him want to vomit. "I love you so much, Luo Binghe."

Instantly, the darkness disappears from Luo Binghe's expression. Back again is the eager-to-please puppy except that now Shen Jiu knows what is lurking beneath the surface, what kind of power the brat holds. He cannot afford to anger him.

"Oh, you've made me so happy," Binghe hugs him tight enough that his bones creak in protest. "I love you, I love you, I love you, Shen Jiu! From now on, I will be entirely devoted to you."

"Can you untie me now?" Shen Jiu motions to his arms, "I won't run away, I promise."

Binghe is quick to help him out of his bonds. The moment his hands are free, Binghe pulls him into a tight embrace and buries his face into Shen Jiu's neck.

"Look at what a mess you've made of yourself," Shen Jiu chides softly, hands cupping Binghe's tear-stained face. Using the edge of his sleeve, he tenderly wipes the crybaby's cheeks. Shen Jiu isn't sure who moves first but as they stare deeply into each other's eyes, their lips collide in a heated kiss.

"I'm glad we can be together, Shizun," Binghe whispers after they finish making love. His hands brush along Shen Jiu's hip, tracing the shape ever so gently. Shen Jiu shivers under the touch. "I'm so happy that we had this fight. I want to love all of Shizun, just as Shizun loves all of me. And Shizun does love all of me, right?"

Biting his lip, Shen Jiu dutifully answers back, "That's right, Binghe. I love you too."

This stupid manipulative brat thought he could outsmart Shen Jiu, trap him in his embrace until he suffocated. Well, all he had to do was bide his time. Sooner or later, Binghe was bound to slip up and when that happened Shen Jiu would repay him thrice fold.

* * *

Like it? Love it? Be sure to give it a review!


End file.
